gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type
|production = Limited Production |usage = Assault |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = F71_G-Cannon_VSBR_Type.png |transformable = No |designation = F71 |OfficialName = G-Cannon VSBR Type Gキャノン・ヴェスバータイプ |headheight = 14.3 |powerplant = Ultracompact Minovsky Fusion Reactor |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Anaheim Electronics, |archetype = F71 G-Cannon~V |operator = Earth Federation Forces, |armaments = 2 x Vulcan Gun 2 x Double Beam Gun 2 x Beam Saber 2 x VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle) |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle Shield |series = Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Variations |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type is a mobile suit introduced in Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type is a modified F71 G-Cannon equipped with the VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle) based off those used by the Gundam F91. This suit was developed by Anaheim Electronics to test the performance of the VSBR. Given the output of the suits generator, the VSBR full output would be lower than that of the F91, but would still be able to bypass a beam shield generator. Aside from the replacement of the machine cannons, the armaments of this mobile suit are the same as the regular G-Cannon. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A standard armament of the mobile suits descended from the Earth Federation Forces's RX series is a pair of head mounted vulcan guns. These shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. ;*Double Beam Gun :A small-caliber beam weapon attached to both forearms. ;*Beam Rifle :The same portable firearm as used by the RGM-109 Heavygun, it features a full barrel structure for barrel protection and to maintain accuracy. As the weapon is developed during a time where anti-MS combat is not the main focus and usage of beam rifles are actively avoided to protect the space colonies, it is installed with a sub-sensor as well as a limiter to avoid excessive power. ;*VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle) :Mounted on the backpack and powered by the suit's reactor, the pair of VSBRs are high-output large beam rifles. The most powerful weapon employed by the G Cannon VSBR Type, the VSBRs can fire either low-speed beams with high destructive power, or high-speed beams with high penetrating power, sufficient to destroy two MS with one shot or pierce a beam shield. ;*Shield :A type of defensive armament used by many mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically, physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. History Gallery External links *F71 G-Cannon VSBR Type on MAHQ.net ja:F71 Gキャノン・ヴェスバータイプ